Before it all
by Annavi
Summary: Raven and Robin have a secret relationship,RedX has a secret of helping the titans and he wants Raven,Starfire wants Robin,Cyborg and Beastboy want to play video games.The story before Alana and Jay,before Raven had run off.SURPRISE!For Raerobgal! :D
1. Secrets

_**A/N:**_

_**SURPRISE!! I'll tell you what I'm doing. I figured that if I did a sequel to 'I will always fight for you' than it wouldn't be teen titans anymore. So I'm making it a trilogy, this being the prequel. What happened before Alana and Jay and when Raven had ran off. So technically this is the first one, than its 'fear of the outcome' followed by 'I will always fight for you.' This one won't be as long as 'I will always fight for you' though. It will be at the very most 8 chapters. I hope you like this chapter! Gnome found out about the surprise early so he's back too.**_

_**Loves,**_

_**Vianna**_

_**Gnome: WHOO HOO!!!**_

_**Me: Hello Gnome.**_

_**Gnome: For the last story I'm every going to be in I'm pretty glad you made this!!**_

_**Me: Yep…**_

_**Gnome: Life before it all…**_

_**Me: Don't forget, this isn't the boring era. Remember this is also the era in which… oh, you'll get it later.**_

_**Gnome: WHAT!?!?**_

_**Me: Oh, nothin… (Smirks)**_

_**Gnome: Tell me!!**_

_**Me: You'll probably find out next chapter anyway!!**_

_**Gnome: (grumbles)**_

_**Disclaimer: STILL NOT MINE!!**_

_**Dedication: To raerobgal she's helped me with so much, I'm so giving this story to her. : )**_

_**Cyborg: 16 years old**_

_**Raven & Robin: 15 years old**_

_**Beastboy & Starfire: 14 years old**_

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Robin stood in the living room at 6:00 in the morning, he always got up this early so he could have some time with Raven, though it required him going to sleep at 9:00 every night. As usual Raven came into the room and made herself a tea and sat down on the couch to read her book. Robin watched her every morning do that, he couldn't help but stare at her beautiful features, her dark purple locks of hair, her violet eyes, her air of mystery. She was positively dream like.

"Why are you staring?" Robin was ripped out of his thinking… or more so ogling and blushed.

"I wasn't staring…" He replied to the dark girl that had asked the question.

"Oh, yes, you were only looking at me with your eyes un-moving for a long while. But not staring." Raven rolled her eyes. Robin growled.

"So, were you staring at me to notice _I_ was possibly looking in your general direction?" He retorted. Raven smirked.

"Are you saying you were staring?"

"Are you?"

"Maybe…"

"Maybe I was too." Robin finished. He enjoyed their morning debates, though some were shorter then others.

"I'll tell you if you tell me…" Raven bargained.

"We'll tell each other at the same time."

"Fine." She agreed.

"Yes." They said simultaneously. They laughed.

"What's there to look at here?" Robin asked her, pointing to him self.

"Your undying beauty." Raven told him flatly, making him wonder if she meant it or not.

"I know you think I'm hot," He was playing with fire, and bound to get burned.

"Or do you think _I'm_ hot." Raven blushed at what she had said, turning away for a moment until her cheeks were no longer hot with color.

"A bold thing for you to say, why is it you never say things like that when the others are around…?" Robin asked her, more fire.

"You know perfectly well where this is going…" She told him.

"Right where we were yesterday morning?" Robin smirked.

"Yes…" She trailed off as he came closer and sat down with her.

"I liked where we were yesterday…" Robin told her moving in more.

"Maybe I did too…" She smirked; the two came together on a fiery kiss. Danm did Robin like playing with this fire. Raven broke the kiss.

"Just like yesterday…" She breathed.

"I liked this one better, because now I know that yesterday wasn't a one-time deal." He told her.

"That was my favourite part too." She said. It was now almost 7:00 am. Robin went back to the table and picked up the newspaper, while Raven went back to her book and the two pretended that it had just been the same old boring morning as Cyborg came down, an hour later Starfire came down too, and two hours later Beastboy came sleepily into the living room.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

The titans' morning had been less eventful then they would have liked, Cyborg and Beastboy did their Bacon vs. tofu deal again, Starfire began to try and win Robin back with the 'pudding of endearment' and Raven sat back and watched it all. She wasn't worried about losing Robin to Starfire, Cyborg and Beastboy did the breakfast battles every morning so it wasn't unusual for them. She had been pretending to read her book the entire time, sneaking peaks of them every once and a while then the alarm went off.

Robin jumped to the computer and found the villain.

"It's Plasmus, he's attacking downtown Jump, titans go!" He shouted, with his trademark call. All of them ran out but Raven waited for Robin, Starfire hadn't noticed this, nor did Cyborg or Beastboy, they all just figured they were really slow.

The truth was that ever since they first kissed, they would always kiss quickly before every mission, just in case it would be their last… even with the inferior Plasmus, you never know if each battle could be the one to stop your heart.

The two fled to downtown Jump in record timing due to Raven's powers; they were both there before every one else. Plasmus was launching things out everywhere, including cars, buses, chunks of buildings, and pieces of the road.

Robin and Raven stared in horror before they began to attack,

"You go up, I'll go down!" Robin shouted at her. He jumped up and off of a piece of building being thrown at him to Plasmus's head where he threw a freezing disc at him and Raven ran to him feet where she wrapped a pole around them. Plasmus tried to run after Robin in anger but fell to the ground because of the pole around his feet. He sent goo flying at Raven in the form of his minions and she was instantly thrown back into a wall, but not before she sent and attack flying at the beast, unbeknownst to Robin and Raven, Red-X threw a sleeping serum into Raven's attack making the beast sleep and transform into a human man in slumber. Robin had thought it to be Raven's attack to have done this and Red-X just vanished into the shadows. Raven blinked as things became fuzzy, she saw Red-X throw the serum and run away, he helped them? Did he see that she had seen him? She fell unconscious after she felt familiar strong arms pick her up: Robin.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Red-X sighed; his beauty had seen him do good and help them. Wait, what did he just say? Well, there was no denying she was beautiful, but the matter at hand was that she had seen him help her and _bird blunder_. He hated him now, since yesterday morning, when he saw them kiss he was filled with jealousy. Why did the good guys always get the girl? He was determined to at least steal one kiss from her, at least one, if it leads to more, then he had no problem with it. He tore off his mask and put away the suite, he had young features and a muscular build, his hair was brown and his eyes were a deep blue, to anyone who looked at him would notice how gorgeous he was, and he did have to turn a lot of girls down every day, because the only girl he wanted to be with was Raven, well, not really, he just wanted to have a little fun with the girl. He was young and not in need of a relationship and he was a criminal and wouldn't want to bring any one into that kind of danger, but if he had a little bit of a fling with the girl, the only one who could get into trouble would be Raven with the rest of the titans, and they couldn't hurt her because she was their friend, he was in the safe zone if he had a fling with her.

He stared at the clock, it was almost 8:30pm, he would have to get up earlier then Robin if he wanted to steal that kiss in the morning, usually he woke up at 6:30, but since Robin and Raven get up at 6:00, he would have to be earlier. He went to be eager to taste Ravens lips,

'_This one should be fun…_'

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_**A/N:**_

_**OMG!! I'm sorry this one is so short!! Review and I promise to make it longer next time: )**_

_**Loves,**_

_**Vianna**_

_**Gnome: That's like a super cliffy!!!**_

_**Me: Huh?**_

_**Gnome: It's a cliffy without ACTUALLY being a cliffy. Like an illusion of a cliffy but you know it's there. **_

_**Me: Uh-huh, weird-o.**_

_**Gnome: REVIEW!!!!**_


	2. Fucked over

_**A/N:**_

_**New chapter!**_

_**Loves, **_

_**Vianna**_

_**Disclaimer: NOT MINE!!**_

_**Dedication:To Raerobgal!! She's so awesome and has helped me so much!! Luv ya girl!**_

_**Gnome: JUST START WRITING OR I'LL BITE YOU!!**_

_**Me: Testy…**_

_**Gnome: (Bites me)**_

_**Me: Fuck ow!!**_

_**Gnome: Start writing!!**_

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Raven awoke to a figure in her room, _someone_ was in her room. She growled, how dare they. She rubbed her eyes and the figure became clearer; this is when she began to worry, this was not a figure of one of her teammates.

"W-who's there?" She stammered. She heard a confident 'humph' come from the person in her room,

"Come on sunshine? You can't tell me that you don't know who this is, can you?" She growled at the man she no recognized.

"X, what do you want?" She spat angrily.

"Answers…" He replied rather detached.

"For what?"

"You saw me throw that serum, you know that I helped you, I just want to know if you'll keep it to yourself?" He asked her, stepping into the light.

"What if I don't?" She asked him.

"That would be _very_ unfortunate for the both of us, now wouldn't it?" He laughed.

"Would it?"

"It would."

"Well then," Raven began, "I suppose I have no choice in the matter, do I?"

"Not at all, love." He replied to her cockily.

"Love?" He strutted up to her, that's when she noticed his mask was half up, revealing his smiling face and a bit of his brown hair. Raven tried to speak but all that had come out was,

"…" Which had only made him smile more as he leaned in and kissed her deeply, this hadn't been like the kisses she had with Robin, no, these were much more seductive and experienced so she couldn't help but kiss back.

When he finally had broken them, he was not even panting for breath, the same smile tattooed on his face was there; only more fulfilled.

"Bird blunder must not be teaching you how to kiss right, or else you would have resisted that easily, or given in faster." He shrugged.

"I'd be more then happy to teach you, though." He whispered into her ear before leaving out the window leaving her to wonder if she would see him again like that again.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Robin waited in the kitchen, coffee in hand, for his Raven. Another morning kiss would be good for him, and maybe he'd step it up a notch.

Soon she came in, a dazed look on her face, as if she knew something was happening or had happened. He looked up at her, took her by her waist and before she knew it kissed her so deeply and passionately that it had rivaled Red-X's kiss, but not quite the same, so she was still barely kissing him back.

Robin looked at her, wondering what was wrong and why she hadn't kissed him back, or hardly had kissed him back.

"Raven, what's wrong?" He asked her. That was the best kiss he had ever given anyone, Raven had heard this thought,

'_Though it's still not as good as X's… that was probably his beginner kiss to! What if he actually did kiss me to his full potential…_' Raven's mind wandered, she hadn't even answered Robin's question.

"R-Raven? You'd tell me if anything happened, right? I-is something going on with you… and someone else?" He nearly mumbled the last part, as if too scared to say it.

Raven looked up at him, and kissed him better than Red-X had kissed her, she was a quick learner after all.

"N-nothings going on…with me _or_ anybody else." She told him, that thing with Red-X wasn't anything…not even enough to tell Robin or anybody else…she was sure it wouldn't happen again. She wasn't sure. She tried to forget it, pretend nothing had happened between the two, but that kiss he gave her stirred emotions inside of her towards him, emotions she begged would go away and make her stop craving more of the thief's lips, so she could drown those emotions and kill them with Robin's kisses.

Needless to say and emotional battle was going on inside her head and she was begging herself to make it stop because she knew it was wrong…even if it did feel so right.

"SHUT UP!" Raven cried out loud, Robin looked at her, still in shock at the mesmerizing kiss Raven had just given him. She put a hand behind her head and clasped some of her violet hair, and closed her lavender orbs sheepishly, shit, had she just said that out loud?

"Um, it's nothing, just, my thoughts are getting too loud, umm…I need to meditate for a while, bye!" Raven told him, running to her room, Robin didn't bother to run after her, he was stuck in his own confusing thoughts, such as:

'_What the fuck is up with me? I'm imagining that she's being weird…that's it…the solution to her; is me being totally fucking loopy. Good._'

As Raven went to her room, she laid down on her bed, her thoughts wondering about.

She was in love with Robin, right? Well, she didn't know if she could call it love just yet, I mean they've only just been making out for a couple of days now, no relationship based stuff there just yet; that was in the long run, though she supposed that it should be going the other way when a relationship starts and then they start making out.

Then there was Red-X, his charm and mystery was compelling and his kiss had her wanting more from him: from his lips. Raven had never felt such warmth and experience from anyone's kiss: his kiss was filled with lust, passion, and want. Though it was the _experience_ part that seemed to bug her, or maybe it just seemed like that. Red-X was clever and could never be caught: should she use his lust for her against him?

She was torn between pleasure and betrayal or a chance at love and a relationship at a consequence of turning Red-X in to the police.

Raven sighed, why was life so confusing? This was all that dammed Red-X"s fault! Everything would have been fine with just her and Robin having _one_ secret now she has to keep a secret from her secret!

"Or I could just turn in Red-X and we'll have one less criminal to deal with, and I have one less secret to keep!" She cried contently to herself.

Then she started to feel bad, she wanted to kiss him again, maybe even go farther with him!

She mentally slapped herself, she had Robin, the guy all girls dream of and she wanted someone else!

'_I'm so selfish! And…so…confused_...'she told her self, the alarm began to blare off and on, alerting the titans of trouble in the city by one of their foes, or perhaps someone new, they never really did know.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Red-X looked around the jewelry store with displeasure,

"Nothing, nothing at all!" He cried, putting a gloved hand over his masked face.

"And what were you looking for, X?" He heard someone spit at him with disgust; chuckles.

"Well, chuckles, what can I do for you and your band of merry slaves and Raven?" X asked, this making Raven turn a tinge of pink for a moment. Robin glanced at her for a moment and saw this pink and began to question some things but quickly waved these worries away.

Red-X sighed, "If you must know…" He stated, "I'm getting a present, you see it's perfectly legal if I pay for it but I always hate those stupid lines, so I figured I'd pull the 10th grade trick and pull the fire alarm, thus sending you here…what a pain." He added the last part just to bother Robin.

"Err… so we came out here for_ NOTHING?_" Robin yelled in frustration.

"Well, you could help me pick the perfect present for a girl I like, if you _really _want to make yourself useful, or how about you try to catch me for all the other crimes I've committed? Jeez, chuckles, you really aren't thinking today, are you?" Red-X scoffed. Robin growled at him and readied himself for a battle before charging at the mouthy villain, Robin was easily knocked out because his rage had blinded his better judgment and tied up with an 'X' after being stripped of his utility belt, the other titans had been taken out gently with other various 'X's' all except for Raven.

"Ah, Sunshine, what would you like best in this store? Hmm…" Red-X asked out loud,

"I-I can't take stolen merchandise! Besides, why would you get me anything? You hate me!" She yelled shakily,

"Well, if I hated you, I wouldn't have kissed you, hmm?" He smiled, picking up a ring with a deep purple pearl in the middle and the band a silver Raven's wings. He took the ring and placed it on her finger, after taking out the required amount of money he rung the ring up himself, taking the receipt from the cash register and giving that to her also,

"Bought and paid for, Sunshine, I already told you, I just hate lines." He seemingly winked at her lifting his mask up half way and kissing her hand, all the while Raven was blushing a light shade of pink.

"Until we meet again," He told her, his voice unmasked from the robotic static before he placed the mask back on his face properly and leaping off.

Raven sighed, he was gone, and he had left her with a bunch of unconscious teammates, and a beautifully perfect ring.

Raven dragged her team into the T-car, stacking them all uncomfortably in the back seat except for Cyborg who could not fit that way, who she put into the passenger seat beside her and drove off.

This little encounter had made her even more confused then before. Now, the only thing she could think of was how fucked over she was.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Red-X leaped from building to building; if he ever had kids he would teach them how to do this before they could even play a game of hopscotch. Of course he already knew names for his children no matter how silly that sounded he would love to have kids someday. If it were a boy he would name him Kyle, and if it were a girl he would name her Carmen.

He sighed, even if he did have these children, who would want to be with a thief, they would be too ashamed to even consider ever sleeping with him, unless that person was Raven, she seemed to have no trouble kissing him, or perhaps that was just the foolish part of his mind talking, he hardly knew her, well, he knew her, but not as well as some of the others on her team knew her.

"Like _Robin_." He spat, jealousy dripping from his tongue. Red-X put a hand to his forehead. He hated being so confused, that called for jumping off something, adrenaline always did clear his mind, that's why he even became a thief, that and…to help his sister…

"Fuck!" He cried,

His little sister…Carmen, that's why he wanted to name his little baby girl that, after his sister who had fought so hard against the heart cancer destroying her internally, he had stolen to pay for medical bills and treatments for her, but in the end… a year ago…fuck! He had even killed for her, for money so he could try and help her but she fucking died!

He didn't care anymore, he ran to a tall apartment building and jumped off it, saving himself with a grappling hook he always had handy and swinging back up to the top again, he continued this routine for hours until he finally felt so tired he limped his way home, half of that because of his already stated tiredness and the other half because of how much his feet hurt from all the sudden hard stops when he landed back on the roof. When he finally reached his poorly financed home, he nearly fell right to sleep, nearly.

"If I'm having problems now, imagine the kind of shit I brought on my poor, sweet Raven. It seems all I bring is harm to the people I love, why am I even here anymore? Why can't I just have a reason to keep living? It's Raven isn't it? I-I …I love her, or, could I just love the idea of her? I'll never know like this, I'm too tired to answer any of my own questions, I don't even know if they can be answered when I'm not tired… what have you gotten yourself into Brian Turner?" Red-X asked himself before turning in and falling to the sand man's spells.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_**A/N:**_

_**So… I suppose you know more about Red-X now then you did in the last story…more descriptive? Perhaps more dramatic? Maybe even a little sad, if you really think about it. Hmmm….**_

_**Loves,**_

_**Vianna **_

_**Gnome: Aw…that makes me feel kind of sad, and your language… you have the mouth of a sailor! Though I still liked it.**_

_**Me: Hell yea! **_

_**Gnome: Ah, whatever, I don't care. **_

_**Me: That's right you don't care!**_

_**Gnome: Uhh… REVIEW!!!!**_


	3. Confused OR Cover ups

_**A/N:**_

_**I'll start by saying: I am so sorry for being late with my updates to this story and 'A wonderful liar'.**_

_**Hopefully this chapter will make up for it. ; D**_

_**Loves,**_

_**Vianna**_

_**Disclaimer: NOT MINE!!**_

_**Dedication: Raerobgal she is so awesomely awesome her stories are awesome she herself is awesome, it's so awesome how awesome she awesomely is. **_

_**Gnome: Why'd you put the disclaimer and dedication before our lovely little skits?**_

_**Me: Um, I don't know…**_

_**Gnome: This is what the readers look forward to in the authors note!!**_

_**Me: Jeez, then I suppose I put it before us for…suspense?**_

_**Gnome: Oh yes, that who second they had to wait was SOOO suspenseful…**_

_**Me: Then why the heck are you complaining about it?**_

_**Gnome: What are you going on about?**_

_**Me: I'll ring your neck!!!**_

_**Gnome: AHHHHH!! (Runs away)**_

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Raven POV**

I woke up in my bed, my head was killing me, my body ached, and why wasn't I wearing any pajamas?

I stretched and my eyes widened. There was somebody beside me in bed. I hurriedly sat up and saw that I wasn't in my room either, the bed was bigger here, the walls were colder, the air didn't have it's usual lavender sent. Where was I?

I looked over to my side, only now remembering that someone was next to me. Oh. My. God.

C'mon Raven, your head is pounding, your body aches, you're not wearing any clothes, and you're in someone else's home…

Put the facts together! What do you last remember? I was… confused, and had a drink…then Red-X came, and I had another, and another, and he had some too… I was drunk and slept with someone!

Again I looked over to my side, I have no idea who he is, but he too was naked, I could tell because the sheets had been pulled around me and had left him bare.

I looked around, and saw something that I wished wasn't there. Okay, something that I'm sure the back of my mind was screaming for joy that was there but the common sense part of my mind was screaming in horror.

The Red-X helmet was sitting daintily on a dresser, this looked to be a secret lair, great. No wonder it was cold, but the only thing in this secret lair, was this extremely large bed, a desk with piles of paper stacked at the sides, a map with red marker marking places, a chair by the desk, and a closet.

I suppose this isn't his home. Then why did he have the bed? Probably because he'd work so hard at scheming plans to take jewels and money and such that he'd ware himself out and have to crash here for the night.

Bastard.

"Up already beautiful?" I twisted myself around to take notice of the man lying next to me.

"Did we…?"

"We did."

"Are you…?"

"I am."

"Then I…"

"Yes. We did have sex, I am Red-X, and you did just cheat on Bird boy." He finished. I took in his features, chestnut hair that was grown to about mid neck, his eyes were an icy blue they were hypnotizing, his skin was fair and slightly tanned but still pretty pale, he was well built, but they already knew that from how tight the X suite was to his skin, all in all, he was gorgeous. I mentally slapped myself, he was the enemy and I think he's hot. Great, Raven, way to go.

"I need to go." I stated before getting up and heading to the door.

"So, you're going to leave here naked?" He laughed. I glanced down at myself, crap; I had forgotten my current attire. I sent him a death glare.

"Shit!" I cried. He gave me a questioning look. It was silly, really, why I had just said that. I had just noticed that I was naked, but not just that, that he was looking at me, and seeing me naked. I was too numb from shock earlier to care if he saw me naked, but if I don't even let my friends in my room, imagine my anger when some crook whom I hardly know is staring at me and I'm naked.

"Nothing, I just. Ah! Why did I have to pick that night to get drunk? Why couldn't I just went to sleep instead, no, this is _your_ fault. If you could've just left me alone, this wouldn't have happened." I fumed. He got up, still not caring of his nakedness, and walked over to me. I didn't let him get too close, him and his dirty body.

"I think…" He began, "That you're just mad because," That low life continued, "You can't remember what had happened last night, and I think that you're just mad, because you can't remember how much you _loved_ it." He laughed, I stared at him in shock, so much shock that it was only then that I realized how close he had gotten from a few moments ago to now. He put his hands on my shoulders,

"Though, I'd be more then happy to show you again…" He smiled, kissing me deeply, the strange part was, that I had kissed him back.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Normal POV**

Raven embraced him, even though he was naked, and so was she, she hugged him, kissed him, laid him back down on that bed. Her head no longer hurt, her body no longer ached, all that mattered was that she was with him, and he was with her, more then happy to fill her in on what had happened the night before.

"Are you sure?" He asked her; Raven nodded.

"I've never been loved like this before, it's always been friendly love, or motherly love, but I don't care if you actually love me or not, I want to feel loved for as long as I can." She smiled at him,

"I don't have protection, Rae, I used up my last one with you last night…" He told her.

"What part of: I don't care. Don't you get?" She asked him, he flipped her over so she was no longer on top,

"Then in that case, what about your teammates, and Robin?" He smirked at her, trying to know if she was serious about what they were about to do, and to try and make her guilt free when it was all over,

"What teammates?" She smiled at him, deliberately saying that though knowing what he was talking about.

"Then, there's no backing out now." He chuckled, sending kisses from her mouth and down her neck, passed her breasts and down her navel.

Just before he reached her forbidden spot he climbed back up to her, pausing, without moving.

"What is-."

"Shhh…" He cut her off. She began to listen to.

"Beeping, what is that light beeping?" He asked her.

Ravens eyes grew wide, oh god no, what time was it?

"What is the time?"

"Around 10:00 am, why?"

"They're tracking me. My cloak, it has a tracker in it, as well as my communicator." She replied, if it was 10:00 am, they would have been tracking her for at least 20 minutes which meant… She looked out a near by window which had been covered by heavy curtains, she saw them, or more so their feet, they were in the basement of someplace,

"And they're here." She added. Quickly, get your clothes on, grab your X suite, and all of your papers. She told him, the two quickly got dressed, it took them two minutes they were so scared of being found out. He grabbed everything she told him to and she teleported them into her room at titans tower. She ran out of the room, telling Red-X to get out, quickly.

She wrote up a note in her neat and exotic cursive saying:

'Everyone,

Left to get some tea, by the way my cloak tracker is on the fritz and sends a signal to random places, it's weird, so I'm also getting that fixed at a friends house. Don't be freaks about this shit and go looking for me when you can't find me; I teleported out and I'm walking home, don't ask me why I do that…I just do.

I should be back around 10:00,

Raven

She smiled in content and posted it on the fridge.

Now she had an alibi, and they never check the fridge for any notes, they only check it for food, so she could blame them for taking out the search party instead of just looking at the fridge.

She decided to take a shower and calm her nerves as well as taking the smell of intimacy off her body, she could say that her friend who fixed her cloak's tracker smokes and she could say that she just wanted to wash the smell of smoke off of her.

"Perfect, it's all perfect." She smiled as she got into the tub to take her shower.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Robin POV**

I looked around the room, nothing, nothing at all. Sighing, I signaled to the other titans it was clear, the only things in there were a huge bed, an empty desk, a closet, and a chair. Though the bed was unmade and the chair was spun around. The place smelled like sex though, and alcohol, probably just some teenagers fooling around, but nothing were left here. It showed no signs that Raven had been here.

"Yo, Rob, you coming?" I heard Cyborg call to me.

"Yea, just a second." I scanned the room once more, detesting the smell, but loving it also. I know how awful that sounds, but I couldn't help it. I liked to drink sometimes, and the room had a tinge of lavender to it, I don't know why, it reminded me of Raven.

I walked back to my motorcycle; it worried me how we couldn't find Raven. I checked her signal again, it seems she's back at the tower.

I rode up to the T-car where everyone else was,

"Hey, BB, she's at the tower!" I yelled to him, he caught the message and told Cyborg and we continued to ride home, I noticed right before I had left, Starfire had blown me a kiss. Great. She still has her little crush on me.

What really worried me this morning was that Raven had never shown up for our morning kiss. That's when I went to check her room and found she wasn't there but two shooters glasses lied on her floor as well as two half empty vodka bottles. She had been drinking last night, I figured she would have just wandered around the city drunk for a while last night and passed out somewhere, so I called the other titans and we did a search party sort of thing.

I sighed, but now she's home, and I could hold her and kiss her, just like every other morning except this time it's later in the day, everybody's awake, and we'd definitely be doing all that in one of our rooms.

I sped up and arrived home before the others as they had gotten stuck right behind a car crash in another lane and were now stuck in gridlock because they all wanted to go to the movies instead of going straight home.

"Raven, I'm home!" I called, she didn't respond, I listened and heard the shower running. Smiling, I went to the bathroom and knocked on the door,

"Who's there and what do they want?" A heard her monotone voice calls out,

"Robin, can I come in?" I asked her.

"You dunce! I'm naked and in the shower!" She shouted at me.

"So, that's a yes, then?" I asked, coming in before she could answer. The smell of lavender greeted me in an army of sent; it smelled welcoming and pleasant.

"Robin, I told you not to come in!" She shouted from behind the shower curtain,

"No, you just explained the situation to me and I decided that it was fitted for me to come in." I smirked,

"Fine, then make yourself useful and hand me a towel." She told me as she shut the water off. I handed her a towel through the curtains, and she stepped out wrapped in it.

"Well, don't you look hot." I laughed, giving her a smile, which I knew she would classify as cocky.

"Oh, shut up." She waved her arms at me; the perfect moment to strike had come. With one swift movement I pulled the towel off of her and drank in her features, Pale skin, firm, plump breasts, an hour glass figure and- danm, she wrapped her towel around herself again before I could get any farther down her body.

"Pig." She spat.

"Correction, I'm a man." I winked,

"With that stunt I'd say you're more of a boy." She giggled. Something then occurred to me, if she wasn't home before then, then where was she?

"Where have you been?" I asked her. She put on a questioning look.

"You guys didn't read my note?" She asked me.

"Note?"

"Yeah, I left one on the fridge, you guys didn't see it?"

"No…" I replied. There was a note! Of course!

I left her to do her business to dress herself before kissing her cheek, I saw something in her eyes, maybe guilt? I wasn't sure. I read the note on the fridge and sighed with relief. She went to get some tea and get the cloak tracker fixed, which must be why the tracker had sent us to that warehouse basement. It was on the fritz and sent us t some random place! But because she got it fixed it showed her at the tower!

I sighed, after all, what else could she be doing?

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Normal POV**

As Raven walked back to her room, she wondered if all she was getting into was right.

'_Of course it's not right! You're cheating on Robin! You're cheating on Robin with __Red-X__! Of all people, Rae, you had to pick him! What's wrong with me?_'

She pondered this,

'_But it felt so good! I'm being loved for once in my life!_' She continued her mind battle.

'_What's Robin? Does he not love you?_' Her other, better-minded side countered.

'_He does love me, but he doesn't love me sexually! Sure he kisses me, and he saw me naked, but Red-X is willing to do things with me without thinking of the consequences that could hold him back!_' Raven retorted,

'_Think about that Raven! Is that a good thing or a bad thing? What if you get pregnant? What then? What if you get an STD? What about the heart you break when Robin finds out? Think about this Raven!_' Ravens mind screamed.

'_I can take that chance, right? What do you mean 'when Robin finds out'? Who says he's going to find out?_'

'_You know it's going to come out! You know it!_'

'_I can hide it! I hid it right now, didn't I? Robin didn't have a clue!_' Raven blinded side shouted.

'_Stop this! You now you can't take the chance! You can't afford to take this chance! He's a criminal! A thief! He can't be trusted and you know it!_'

"Shut up!" Raven shouted out loud, Robin came running to her side,

"Raven?" He questioned.

"Um-uh- I have to go get dressed." Raven told him, just now noticing she was at her door, stepping in she waved good-bye to him quickly.

"Trouble with your boo?" She heard a husky voice ask.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_**A/N:**_

_**Hahaha!! Cliffy. Yes, yes, I finally updated. Well, I started this almost immediately after I finished the last chapter to 'A wonderful liar'. I hope you all liked it!**_

_**Loves,**_

_**Vianna**_

_**Gnome: I liked it, but apparently you don't care. **_

_**Me: Huh?**_

_**Gnome: You put up the disclaimer and the dedication before me!**_

_**Me: Oh, are you still on that?**_

_**Gnome: Yes! But I'll stop if you guys review…**_

_**Me: Yea! Review!**_

_**Gnome: (Ahem) REVIEW!! **_


	4. Never the end

_**A/N:**_

_**Last chapter, sorry if it sucks.**_

_**Gnome: Write!**_

_**Me?**_

_**Gnome: WRITE!**_

_**Me: Um... well…**_

_**Gnome: WRITE?!?!?!**_

_**Me: Ah! Okay!**_

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_**Raven POV**_

Two years.

It's been two years and I can't take it anymore! At first I could handle it all, but now… nothing! I can't cheat on him anymore. Robin… I love him. I really do love him.

Red-X is nothing compared to him! Compared to love! I need to end it. End it for good.

Getting up I walked to my room where I knew he'd been waiting for me… I was late.

"Where were you?" He spat at me. Over time he had gotten rough. I know that it just came with the strained relationship we had, if we had a normal relationship, he wouldn't be like this.

"Around. I need to tell you something." I told him.

"Can it wait until after we're done?" He asked, taking off his mask and licking his lips.

"No." I told him flatly. He put his mask back on, taken down a notch.

"What is it?" Red-X asked, trying to keep on his cool domineer.

"Red-X, I'm done. I can't do this anymore." I told him, looking away from his face.

"I told you to call me Brian, what do you mean?" He asked me, grabbing my shoulder.

"I have no right to call you that anymore, it's over, I'm in love with Robin." I confessed to him, he shook his head, first slowly, then more violently, shouting.

"No! You always loved him! Haven't you ever thought of me as a love?" He ranted, making me cry.

"Please, just go…" I cried.

"No, I know every time we were together in bed, you hesitated before calling out my name, you were thinking of him weren't you?" Red-X yelled at me.

_**Robin POV**_

I watched through the crack of her door, I watched in pain as he yelled at her and she continued to tell him to leave. I wanted so much to go in there and fight him away from her but I knew that this would be a problem she would have to face herself. After all, she had willingly cheated on me; but now she's willingly choosing to throw it away. I'm not the kind of person to throw love away, even if they cheat, I believe in second chances.

"_Please, leave and don't come back! I love him… I love Robin… not you. This was wrong. All wrong, a mistake that only fools make in times of weakness. Now, go away, and don't return, as far as I'm concerned now; I've never even seen your face._" I heard her shout at him through the door, as I watched I saw him raise his hand to slap her; I made a decision.

I he slaps her, I come in and stop him, if he doesn't I stay in my illusive position.

He put his hand on her face, gently.

"_I-I just need you to answer one question…_" He asked her, in a horse whisper. He had been crying even though his mask disguised his voice it was obvious.

"_What is it?_" She asked him, not bothering to look at him.

"_Did you ever love me, even for a second?_" He asked her. That was the question I had feared. She looked at him, pain in her now red, puffy, eyes.

"_N-no._" She answered. He looked pained but pulled her face closer to his, lifting off his mask.

"_I did, can I have one last kiss and I promise that I won't bother you or your lover Robin again?_" He smiled at her. She kissed him, deeply and he kissed back, the kiss lasted for several minutes before he placed back on his mask and leaped out her window. She began to cry, harder and harder, shouting,

"_Yes! Yes! I did love you! Not anymore, but I used to! I'm so sorry Brian!_" She cried. I went to my room, knowing she would come to me.

And she did. That was the day I felt Raven in ways I had never felt her before, in sex. That was the night that I knew I wouldn't love any other like her.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_**Normal POV**_

Two weeks later she left us; only a note on the fridge as a sign that she ever existed there. Robin Cried for several days, he wouldn't fight crime; and if he did it was with all his heart so he could get back to the tower just in case she came back. He believed that if no one were there she would leave.

Finally after a year had passed, he knew she wasn't coming back; despite what she had said to Red-X, that she had loved him.

Leaving him to wonder, why?

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_**A/N:**_

_**FIN. **_

_**I know what you're all thinking; sad ending, and that this was very short. Sorry for the shortness. BUT, if you want to find out what happens, then go read the following in the following order if you haven't already.  
**_

'_**Fear of the outcome' **_

'_**I will always fight for you'**_

_**Because those are the two that this relates to. **_

_**REVIEW!!**_

_**Loves,**_

_**Vianna**_


End file.
